


The fortress

by gxlchas



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlchas/pseuds/gxlchas
Summary: Being a popular architect is stressful sometimes, but Daeyeol takes it easy investing himself in no more than two works at a time. With his most recent work, a tall office building that was recently open he is left with a boring project, which is also almost finished. Will he accept famous drug dealer, Choi Sungyoon, proposal to build a fortress meant to hide his dirty business? Lee Daeyeol loves a challenge.





	The fortress

Daeyeol was waiting for his brother to come out one of the big rich companies buildings right in front of him. As usual, he was working till late while the younger sibling was already free for the day. As he was an independent architect, the boy would close the business whenever he wanted, he was his own boss. Needless to say, he was a hard worker too. It makes sense since it would have been impossible for him to have his own company. By the age of twenty-five he had opened his company, a well-known fact everyone in his family and group of friends was proud of.  
  
Sungyeol was very different from his younger brother. They had completely different lifestyles at the moment. As a prosecutor, he had other responsibilities that Daeyeol wouldn’t even dream about and of course, his parents were also proud of his work. The latter was taking two projects at a time. For his co-owner and employees, it already looked like it was too much for him. Both buildings were huge and clearly important projects for the companies he was working with. He is still convinced he is doing fine. He had the perfect amount of time to relax after work without the need to stress himself out over deadlines, not yet at least.  
  
Being the talented architect he is, his eyes were already sketching everything on his sight. What he needed now was his pencil and something to draw on. Not only he loved his work but he also enjoyed playing around and drawing. The sunset he was seeing right now, the sun hiding behind all those city buildings... Every little thing was too precious not to capture it in a paper. He didn't like pictures that much, you can call him a traditional boy. He didn’t even have a decent phone even though he had the money to buy one with a really nice camera. He just found those tiny devices, bigger each time a new model comes out, really annoying. He wouldn’t even let his older brother use his when they were together. That annoyed the tall one to a point he would avoid the younger, being a prosecutor without a phone was hard, apparently. Somehow, he managed to use it sometimes without being noticed by his sibling.  
  
After a while, the youngest of the Lee brothers decided it was time to check his wristwatch once again, Sungyeol was already late this time again. He was used to it since his hardworking brother would not leave his office till the sun was down, he couldn't afford the luxury. The boy finally took out his sketching materials. He was sure it would be quick because he has seen this scene so many times. Keeping in mind all those times he waited for his brother to come out of work and take him to a nice dinner. Every now and then they would treat each other to catch up. Their relationship was not bad at all, in fact, they had seen worst days before the older got married. Meanwhile, the times they lived together, even though tensions always built up at home, remained as a good memory for Daeyeol. After all the fights as teens, they managed to stay together when Sungyeol left to live his happy married life.  
  
Looking down to his sketchbook, Daeyeol lost all his previous lines of thoughts so he could portray onto paper the beautiful views he is given. Concentrating solely on the fine lines his pencil left behind after every quick movement of his skilful hands, before the sun is fully down, the boy has finished his piece of work.  
  
Putting his sketchbook aside he looked at the hour once again, he is bored now. Before he has the time to think about what to do next, he is called out by a stranger's voice, he can tell is a young man even without turning back to look at him. He heard many times from his older brother that this area was full of thugs. Danger awaited in every corner once the sun was fully down when the darkness of the night took over, but Daeyeol wasn’t one to be afraid, ever. At least not until he turned to his side, searching for the whereabouts of the person that wants his attention. The, he discovered, a little bit creeped out, that there were not one, but five boys apparently waiting beside the bench he was sitting on.  
  
He feels alone, unsure of how much time they’ve been waiting there to catch him off guard. Daeyeol kinda starts to freak out. Shortly after realising he’s alone, he decides to ignore the boys. Both are, judging by the looks and their high school uniforms, younger than him. With that being said, they still outnumber the older so he surely doesn’t want to get into a fight with all of them. On his quest to scape the park and go back to the crowded venue to feel safe again, he lets his sketchbook slip clumsily to the floor. Right when he’s ready to pick it up, he can see a pair of used up vans but his sketchbook is nowhere to be found.  
  
It’s time to man up and confront the teens. Straightening himself up so he looks taller, Daeyeol puts out his hand.  
  
“Thanks for picking it up before it gets dirty”. He states with a fake grateful smile in hopes of getting back his belonging while also staying out of trouble.  
  
“Let’s see what we have here.” The youngster's voice breaks the awkward silence built between them while Daeyeol prayed for this scene to be over with as soon as possible.  
  
Instead of handing the sketchbook right back to his owner, the young troublemaker decides it's a good idea to open it and start going through the drawn on pages without permission. His rudeness irks Daeyeol, who tries to snatch his papers back but the teen is faster and moves away before the tall man can take it back.  
  
“Is none of your business so stop being nosy, give it back and start respecting your elders' kiddo.” Daeyeol snaps crossing his arms over his chest. He is now not trying to recover his sketchbook again, waiting for the teenager to give it back and apologize after being firmly scolded.  
  
Or so he thinks, cause all of the five brats start laughing at the same time. That takes Daeyeol by surprise, these kids are really rude, definitely ruder than him when he was going himself through the bad boy phase back in high school.  
  
“Are you done, sir?” One of the boys who was silently watching the scene from the back finally speaks up and starts walking to Daeyeol. “If that’s so, you should leave, you’re not getting this back now.”  
  
As he gets closer, the older starts to think his best and only option before getting beaten out by the five weird strangers is forgetting about all his work for over a year and start running away.  
  
That’s what his rational mind is saying but his bad temper takes over. He isn't willing to be laughed at by some kiddos he doesn’t even know and that he won't be seeing ever again after this, hopefully.  
  
“I’m not done until your friend hands me my sketches back, that’s mine kids. Don’t you have homework to do?” He scoffs looking directly at the boy that’s confronting him now, seemingly protecting the other one, who must be their leader.  
  
“Then you should leave now, you’re never getting this back, it fell on our territory.” The one who was grabbing his precious booklet this whole time states over the other’s shoulder.  
  
The kid looks dead serious but the territory part makes Daeyeol crack a laugh without thinking of the consequences. Are all high school boys these days really this ridicule? Both sound as is they were just out of an American crappy teen tv show. If Daeyeol wasn’t so upset he would even find them cute and naive.  
  
“Just…” Before the man can fearlessly retort once again, someone cuts all of them off.  
  
“Your territory?” The owner of the voice is not a teen anymore, or at least he doesn’t sound like one. He’s not from their group either as all of the kids stare at the darkness behind Daeyeol. Their faces almost look as if they were hiding a panic attack. They don’t do so well holding up their expressions.  
  
By the time Daeyeol decides to look over his own shoulder, a man, apparently laughing, walks through the dark, by his side, positioning himself next to the confused teens. He then proceeds to do what the taller couldn’t, snatch the notebook from the kid's hand, finally. Sadly, he doesn’t give it back to Daeyeol, more like he ignores his presence while speaking to the high schoolers.  
  
“Listen, I don’t want to hurt you. Judging by your whereabouts at this time, some of you might even be working for me in the future. You don’t want that, so study hard and prepare for college entrance exams, kay?” He seemed friendly to the boys, yet something in his voice sounded harsh and threatening. No wonder the kids were out of their sight before Daeyeol could even blink.  
  
“Thanks…” Daeyeol lets go a big sigh he hasn’t realize he was holding until now. He didn’t even doubts the good intentions of the stranger,. the taller hasn’t even seen his face yet but something sort of tells him to trust the other, that he won’t harm him.  
  
“This are really good man.” The stranger turns to his direction and, under the dim lamp post light, Daeyeol finally takes a good look at the stranger. “Are they all yours?”  
  
The slightly shorter male looks up, directly at Daeyeol, which makes the latter’s insides shrink without apparent reason. He’s handsome. Unlike minutes ago, when the nosy kid invaded his privacy and got Daeyeol offended, the architect almost doesn’t mind him going through his sketches and random drawings without at least getting his permission first. He would definitely let him go even further than just eyeing his works.  
  
“I’m Sungyoon, by the way, Choi Sungyoon.” He states glancing at Daeyeol in confusion.  
  
He’s been lost in his thirsty thoughts for apparently a really long time and it’s making him look weird since the other male doesn’t know what’s going on in his head, oblivious of his suddenly dirty mind, he wasn’t even interested in men, until now at least. Not that he’s been interested in any human being to the date, Sungyeol always makes fun of him for that, even forcing him on stupid blind dates with his female co-workers.  
  
“Oh, yeah… Lee Daeyeol.” Without bothering to answer the shorter male questions, he extends his arm for a handshake since they’ve just introduced themselves. Sungyoon takes it the wrong way and gives him his sketchbook back.  
  
“Sorry man, I didn’t realize I was still holding it.” He apologizes while Daeyeol feels surprisingly disappointed after getting his work back instead of the brown-eyed man's hand. “So… are those your drawings?” Sungyoon insists, interested in the taller’s works.  
  
“Mostly sketches.” Daeyeol pettily corrects, not that Sungyoon know this, but he started sketching buildings and houses at a really young age so more often than not, other kids messed with him calling his work ‘just drawings’ and that stuck with Daeyeol even now that he’s got the job of his dreams and he’s successful at it. “I’m an architect.”  
  
“You’re the best one I’ve met so far.” Sure, Daeyeol was kinda known in his field for his nice work even though he’s just starting and that made him happy. Somehow that bold and short statement coming from the stranger’s mouth sounded better than any over a thousand words news article written about him till the date. “I’m looking for an architect to design my new house, I have everything else almost ready; a nice piece of land, money, paperwork… you’re the missing puzzle piece.” Daeyeol realized that the shorter male was getting closer as he spoke. That, combined with his words, made him blush, thankfully, the other wouldn’t notice in the dark. “Wanna think about it?” The playful smile on Sungyoon’s face, while he slipped something into Daeyeol jeans’ pocket, made it clear that he had noticed the slight pink tone decorating the taller cheeks.  
  
“I-I’m currently working on something.” Of course, he had to go and stutter. Why does he have to be such a bad liar?  
  
“Can I at least have your number?” The younger insisted, making Daeyeol’s ears spark in the dark, completely red by now. “Don’t take me wrong, just for business-related, sorry.” The man realized his wrong word choice and tried to correct himself before it was too late. Judging solely on the hot Daeyeol was feeling inside, it was definitely too late.  
  
“Take my card.” He managed to say, stepping away from Sungyoon as he went to look for the said item inside his bag, abandoned in the bench he was sitting on what felt like an eternity ago. He quickly came back to the same spot he was in barely seconds before and handed his business card to Sungyoon, of course, it wasn’t his personal phone number written in there, but he figured the other didn’t need that. His assistant, Kei, would answer for him so he wouldn’t have to deal with rejecting the job again anyway.  
  
“I’ll call you in the morning.” Just as Daeyeol was ready to retort, his phone started noisily ringing. Without even picking it up he knew. It was his older brother. Who else would call him at this time?  
  
“Sure… I need to go.” Without further explanation, Daeyeol got ready to leave, but Sungyoon wasn’t going to let that happen so easily.  
  
“Want me to walk you wherever you’re going? It’s dangerous out here.” He kindly offered, making Daeyeol smile, grateful but ready to take down his offer.  
  
“It’s ok, my brother works nearby…” And I don’t want to explain to his nosy ass why you’re walking me to have dinner with him. He hardly kept that last part to himself though. “Thanks.”  
  
The architect walked away, most definitely unaware of a certain someone staring at his ass until the moment he disappeared. Taking his way through the illuminated parts of the park, he made it safely to his dinner appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story ever to make it online. Hope you liked it!!  
> Let me know in the comments what do you think Sungyoon slipped into Daeyeol's pocket.  
> By the way, my twitter @ is the same one as here so feel free to speak to me, I wanna befriend my readers.  
> I'll try to update weekly and hopefully get better at writing, see you soon.


End file.
